Ce que certains personnages de one piece ne doivent pas faire !
by Kaze D Cam
Summary: Je ferais maintenant des "ce que ... ne doit pas faire" je vous laisse aller voir ça, le premier sera avec Akainu ! /Par : La Tsun/La fille bizarre/Le fragile des forêts/
1. Ce que Akainu ne doit pas faire

Puisque vous ne m'avez pas répondus pour l'OS je vous est fais ça, j'espère que vous allez aimer ^^ Autant vous le dire franchement, c'est ce que je voulais faire au début ! XD Je vous laisse voir ce que sa donne !

Disclaimer : One piece ne m'appartient pas ! Peux être que oui un jour...

* * *

 **Ce que Akainu ne doit pas faire**

L'auteur, tranquillement assise sur son canapé regardait tranquillement l'épisode le plus tragique de toute la série de One Piece. Elle éprouvait une soudaine haine envers Akainu. Elle voulait qu'il crève !

 **Connard d'Akainu... PUT#IN IL VA SOUFFRIR !** Eclata l'auteur.

Soudain, elle eu soudain un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Elle saisie son ordinateur pour écrire une nouvelle page. Qu'est-ce que c'est bien l'imagination ! Pouvoir tout contrôler depuis un simple ordinateur. Elle commença à taper les premières lignes :

 _Les soldats de la marine eurent une soudaine envie d'écrire une de ces listes des choses à ne pas faire pour leurs cher Amiral en chef : Akainu._

 _Ils écrirent les premières lignes._

 _Quand ils eurent fini, il allèrent le mettre dans le casier de leur Amiral en chef._

L'auteur pris soin de marquer se qu'elle voulait, sans oublier un seul détail de la moindre ligne.

 _Akainu grogna encore une fois après avoir apprit qu'il avait des papier important à remplir. Il se dirigea vers son casier et y trouva une mystérieuse lettre. Il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture._

 _Cher Amiral en chef, nous devons le faire pour que vous vous améliorer. Nous vous assurons que vous ferez le meilleur amiral de la planète si vous suivez ces consignes_ _! Et pour votre bien nous vous tutoierons._

 _1) Premièrement, arrête de faire peur à tes pauvres soldats qui ne font que leur boulot !_

 _2) Il ont vraiment peur de toi !_

 _3) Les autres aussi d'ailleurs..._

 _4) Arrêter de faire de la fumée avec ton pu#ain de magma pendant les réunions !_

 _5) Y a déjà les cigares de Smoker alors ça suffit..._

 _6) Arrête aussi de tuer les pauvres soldats qui souhaitent s'enfuir._

 _7) Et les allumettes aussi !_

 _8) C'est pas que mais ils o_ _nt une famille !_

 _9)_ _Sinon aussi, laisse tomber le prochain poster winnie l'oursonn_

 _10) Il te suffit pas le rideau de fenêtre de Dora ?_

 _11)_ _Et le doudou tchoupi ?_

 _12) Et la couverture de oui-oui ?_

 _13) Ah oui ! Et évite aussi de faire le volcan ambulant._

 _14) C'est stylé mais pas avec toi..._

 _15) Évite aussi de faire un combat avec ton pote le glaçon juste pour avoir de l'autorité !_

 _16) Autant te le dire franchement t'en a pas du tout..._

 _17) Attend, ne gueule pas maintenant, tu va nous faire mal aux oreilles..._

 _18) Non ! Ferme ta gueule !_

 _19) Une dernière chose..._

 _20)_ _Jette ton foutu pyjama Pokemon !_

L'auteur avais fini sa petite liste. Elle continua cependant d'écrire :

 _Signer : Tes petits soldats que tu aime tant._

 **\- Rien de mieux que de faire accuser les autres ! Déclara-t-elle satisfaite.**

Elle sourit et éteint son ordinateur. Elle eu fini son œuvre.


	2. Ce que Doflamingo ne doit pas faire

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Nala Firenight :** Un sur Luffy, law et kid ? Le truc c'est que j'en a déjà lus et je ne veux pas tomber sur des lecteur qui me disent : "PLAGIAAAA" Mais sinon je pense que je les aurais fais, en tous cas c'est pas prévu désolerrrr T-T !

 **Ic'ilver :** Merci, bon courage à toi aussi pour tes fictions ^^ !

 **Donquixotte' D Bibiche :** Je suppose que tu a vu le titre ! Je te laisse lire ^^ !

 **Loupiote54 :** Merci pour ton avis ^^ ! Un bête-lecteur ? Ça serait une bonne solution mais je ne sais même pas comment en trouve un T-T !

Avis aux lecteurs : Bon, normalement je devais faire un "ce que ne doit pas faire" sur Kizaru, mais vu qu'on m'en a demandé un sur Doflamingo (cafard moisi, c'est le surnom que je lui donne XD) Bah j'en fais un sur lui ! Si vous voulez un personnage en particulier dites le moi en review ! Si possible évitez s'eux qui ont déjà été fait par d'autre auteurs !

* * *

 **"Ce que Doflamingo ne doit pas faire"**

L'auteur après avoir mangée ça pizza eux une idée.

 _"_ _Et si je mettais ma liste sur Akainu sur ? Bonne idée !"_ Pensa-t-elle

Quelque jours plus tard :

L'auteur, après une longue journée, pris son ordinateur et elle retourna sur son profil.

 _"4 reviews ? Je vais en faire un autre, mais sur qui... Je sais !"_

\- C'est repartie !

* * *

 _Au QG dde la marine deux hommes discutaient..._

\- Sérieux, quand il va la recevoir on va mourir nan ? Sérieux faire ça à l'amiral en chef de la marine...S'enquit l'un des marine.

\- Ça va, c'est presque anonyme ! T'a peur ? Se moqua son ami.

\- N-non !

\- Dans ce cas, on fait une autre liste ! Continua-t-il.

\- Hum, d'accord, de toute façon ça peux pas être pire que de la faire à Akainu...

\- Ça sera... Commença son ami en lui chuchotant la fin.

Il déglutit.

Quelques jours plus tard, sur une île du nouveau monde...

\- Tient Doffy ! Tu à reçu un courrier ! L'informe Baby 5 en lui tendant une lettre.

Il pris la lettre en regardant qui l'avait envoyé.

 _"Anonymous"_

Il l'ouvrit quand même :

 _Bonjour monsieur le grand corsaire._

 _Enfin non, Salut 'mingo ! Ça va bien ? Nous t'avons fait une petite liste des choses à faire et a ne pas faire. Non, ne déchire pas cette liste ! Lit au moins jusqu'à la fin !_

1) Déjà pour commencer, prête nous AU MOINS UNE FOIS ton manteau à plumes !

 _2) S'te plais ! Il a l'air tout doux ^^ !_

 _3) Sinon, S'TE PLAIS ! Arrête de nous contrôler comme des marionnettes !_

 _4) Non mais déjà que tu fais flipper en temps normal alors arrête quoi !_

 _5) Parce que nous contrôler ça peux être drôle, mais après nous on se fait engueuler !_

 _6) Tu nous fais faire des conneries..._

 _7) Et arrête aussi ton sourire chelou !_

 _8) On dirait VRAIMENT un tarré !_

 _9) Oh, et on parlais de ton manteau maintenant, passons aux lunettes !_

 _10) Sérieux, change les quoi !_

 _11) Ou au moins la couleur..._

 _12) Nan parce que ça fais une raison en plus pour flipper !_

 _13) Et ne te sers pas de ton fruit du démon pour faire à manger !_

 _14) Y a des couteaux pour couper les concombres..._

 _15) Ça vaut aussi pour les tomates !_

 _16) Arrête aussi d'aller supplier à genoux les petite de 6 ans pour qu'elles t'apprennent à jouer à 1,2,3 soleil !_

 _17) C'est pas parce que t'a jamais appris que tu dois faire ça..._

 _18) Ne fais pas de bracelet avec tes fils !_

 _19) Non mais c'est une idée vraiment conne ça !_

 _20) Dernière chose, arrête le ping-pong, c'est pas ton truc !_

Le corsaire eu une sourire carnassier sur le lèvres, mit la lettre dans sa poche et sortit de son palais.

\- Je reviens, je doit régler quelque chose avec la marine. Informe-t-il à Baby 5 en devinant que c'était eux qui avaient fais le coup.

* * *

L'auteur poste cette deuxième liste sur son compte .

\- Voila ! Termine-t-elle satisfaite.

Elle éteignit son ordinateur portable et alla se coucher.

* * *

 **Fini ! J'espère que vous aimer toujours ^^ si vous voulez quelqu'un en particulier dites le moi en review ! Sur ce A+!**


	3. Ce que Sengoku ne doit pas faire

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Ic'ilver :** Sengoku je le fait maintenant, bonne lecture ^^ !

 **HalmaAce :** Kakku ça va être un peu compliqué, mais Lucci oui, si tu veux ! Et pour Ace, ça dépend si il y a d'autres demande ;) !

 **Tower-of-lyly :** Contente que ça te plaise ^^ Si tu en veux un en particulier dis le moi !

Message aux lecteurs : Me revoila ! Apparemment vous appréciez les "ce que ne doit pas faire" j'ai pas mal de demandes donc je vais essayer de toute les faire, n'hésiter pas à m'en demander sur un personnage que vous voulez ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

 **Ce que Sengoku ne doit pas faire**

L'auteur baillait longuement. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle soupira ne sachant que faire. Elle pris son ordinateur, en ouvrant une nouvelle page. Elle s'installa sur son canapé en mettant un épisode de One Piece.

L'épisode défilait.

\- Hum ? Tient... Commença-t-elle.

Elle eu une nouvelle idée de liste à faire !

\- Hé hé... Ricana-t-elle en allant sur son compte . C'est parti !

* * *

\- Chuuut, ferme la ! Chuchota l'un des marine.

\- Mais pourquoi on s'est cachés dans CE placard ? On va finir broyer comme de la purée !

\- Bah aussi, c'est t'a faute ! Quelle idée aussi de faire ça au corsaire le plus flippant de la terre...

\- Ça va ! Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il viendrais jusqu'ici ! Se défendit l''autre.

\- Bon maintenant, à toi d'en faire une !

\- Ok ! À qui ?

Le premier marine lui chuchota la personne à qui il enverrais une liste.

\- Sérieux ?! Fit le soldat en déglutissant.

Quelques jours plus tard...

 _Sengoku regarda la lettre qu'il a mystérieusement reçu. Il l'ouvrit et regarda son contenu._

 _Bonjour cher ancien Amiral en chef. Nous savons que vous n'êtes plus dans la marine mais bon, On vous fait cette liste quand même, peux être dans une autre vie vous serez de nouveau amiral donc gardez bien cette lettre !_

 _1) Déjà, petit conseil arrête d'emmener ta chèvre en réunion !_

 _2) Ou alors ne te plaint pas si elle bouffe tout tes documents importants..._

 _3) Ne te sers pas de ton fruit du démon pour faire croirent aux enfants que tu va les bouffer._

 _4) Arrête de manger tes gâteaux à n'importe quelle heure !_

 _5) D'ailleurs, c'est pas pour sa que t'es énorme avec ton fruit du démon ?_

 _6) Ça va on rigole !_

 _7) C'est comme quand on dis que tu est fan de dora !_

 _8) Ou des bisounours !_

 _9) Ah non, sa c'est vrai en faite..._

 _10) Et laisse tomber la mouette sur la casquette par contre..._

 _11) Sa fait..._

 _12) Débile mental._

 _13) Arrête de dire "GARP C'EST ENCORE T'A FOUTUE FAMILLE !"_

 _14) Tu veux qu'on parle de ta mère ?_

 _15) Mais oui la vieille qui propose des gâteaux tout les cinq minutes !_

 _16) Mais oui on parle de la même, celle qui te pince les joues dès qu'elle voit son fils adoré !_

\- Putain, mais comment ils savent ça !? Se demanda-t-il en replongeant dans sa lecture.

 _17) Arrête aussi de le cacher !_

 _18) On a regardé dans ton bureau._

 _19) Et du coup on a vu une photo de ton chien : Cookie !_

 _20) N'oublis pas de le nourrir avec tes croquettes faite maison !_

 _Aller, Salut !_

\- Putain mais qui c'est qui a pu connaître tous ça ?! Se demanda-t-il un peu honteux.

 _"Anonymous"_

\- Tss...

Il donna la lettre à sa chèvre en grognant. La chèvre la grignota et bêla en guise de "merci". Il soupira et retourna à son occupation qui était de manger des gâteaux.

\- Sacrés petits soldats...

* * *

L'auteur sourit, posta la liste sur et referma son ordinateur.

* * *

 **Voila, je vous déballe des gros dossiers à chaque fois XD Je sais déjà qui je vais pour la prochaine liste ! Mais demandez moi en review qui vous voulez ! Si possible les pas déjà fait ! On m'a demandez si je pouvait en faire un sur Ace mais il a déjà été fais... Mais bon si vous voulez vraiment dites le moi et j'envisagerais !**

 **Aller, à plus ;-) !**


	4. Ce que Lucci ne doit pas faire

**Encore un nouveau "ce que ne doit pas faire" celui-ci est la demande d'un lecteur, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-) !**

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Ic'ilver :** Ah ah, sa mère est inconnu au bataillon x') ! Bonne lecture !

 **Nala Firenight :** Dans celui-ci aussi y aura les réactions ^^ ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ce que Lucci ne doit pas faire**

 _L'auteur regarda tranquillement les reviews qu'on lui avait envoyé sur son dernier "ce que ne doit pas faire" Elle vit quelques demandes et décida de faire un nouveau "ce que ne doit pas faire". Elle eu une petit sourire quand elle eu l'inspiration._

\- Mon pauvre, tu va morfler...

 _Elle commença à écrire les premières lignes._

* * *

 _L'un des marines sortie du placard._

\- T'es sur, Yas' y a plus personne ? Demanda son ami.

\- Mais oui... Bon on continus ?

\- Quoi ?! Un grand corsaire est venu jusqu'ici et tu veux continuer ?!

\- Ça va, si tu veux on reste cachés et on fait comme pour Sengoku, on le donne au martin-facteur de la livrer, il passe tous les jours devant cette fenêtre ! Répondit le dénommé Yas' en montrant du doigt une fenêtre à quelques mètres d'eux, là où il avaient donné la lettre à Sengoku plusieurs jours avant à un martin-facteur.

\- Mais t'es fou ! Commença l'autre jusqu'à voir que son ami ne répondait pas. Ou ou tu m'entend ? Yas' ! Yasuo, ou ou !

\- J'ai trouvé notre cible, Tori' ! Déclara-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama le dénommé Tori'.

\- Et... c'est à ton tour ! L'informe Yas' avec un sourire.

\- Sérieux, j'espère moins dur cette fois, j'ai déjà fais Doflamingo alors non merci si c'est encore un taré !

\- Tss... trouillard, ça sera... Commença Yas' en chuchotant à l'oreille de Tori.

\- ...mais t'es vraiment un fou !

Quelques jours plus tard...

 _Lucci comme à son habitude, se baladait tranquillement dans la ville de Water Seven en compagnie de son fidèle pigeon, Hattori. Il vit un martin-facteur qui volait vers lui jusqu'à se poser sur une planche qui trainait. Il fouilla dans sa sacoche avec son bec et il donna une mystérieuse lettre à l'homme._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... Se demanda-t-il en regardant qui lui avait envoyer.

 _"Anonymous"_

 _Il soupira mais fit l'effort de lire la lettre._

 _"Salut Lucci ! On t'a fais une petite liste de choses à faire, lit jusqu'au bout hein !_

 _1) Déjà, arrête de voir ta maman en secret._

 _2) On le sais tous hein !_

\- Que...?!

 _3) Arrete aussi de faire la cuisine sous ta forme de léopard_

 _4) Ça fais flipper Kakku._

 _5) Il pense que tu va le bouffer !_

 _6) En plus tu sais pas faire la cuisine..._

 _7) Nan mais au pire, fais comme un homme qui sait pas cuisiné, bouffe des oeufs et fais pas chier !_

 _8) Arrête de disparaitre d'un coup avec incision pour voler la peluche de Jabura !_

 _9) Même si t'arrive pas à dormir à cause de l'orage..._

 _10) T'a pas ton pigeon pour te rassurer ?_

 _11) Arrête aussi de voler le sabre-éléphant de Spandam juste pour couper la nourriture..._

 _12) On t'a dis ne fais pas la cuisine t'es une merde !_

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il.

 _13) Ah...on te l'avait pas dit..._

 _14) Bah maintenant tu le sais !_

 _15) Enfin bref, pas besoin du sabre, Y A DES COUTEAUX POUR COUPPER LA BOUFFE !_

 _16) Faut vraiment le dire à tout le monde, c'est pas croyable ça..._

\- Hum ? à tout le monde ?

 _17) Lord des tempêtes, arrête d'aller te planquer dans tes quartiers à Enies Lobie pour chialer en suggérant que c'est plus calme..._

\- Que... ?! Mais comment il savent ça eux ?!

 _18) C'est tout aussi bruyant..._

 _19) Ne met pas cette liste à la poubelle._

 _20) Respecte ces consignes._

 _Aller, salut !"_

\- Index Gun ! Dit-t-il en réduisant la lettre en miettes grâce à sa technique. Ça il m'ont pas dit de ne pas le faire !

 _Lucci, un peu -beaucoup- honteux, laisse les miettes de papier sur le sol. Il repartit au chantier naval pour se changer un peu les idées. Il se posa une dernière question._

\- Je cuisine vraiment aussi mal ?

* * *

\- Hé hé, désolée ! Termine-t-elle en souriant. Elle posta la liste et referma son ordinateur.

* * *

 **Voila, fini, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours, n'hésiter pas à m'en demander hein !**

 **Aller, à la prochaine !**


	5. Ce que Luffy ne doit pas faire

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Nala Firenight :** Tu veux savoir ma réaction quand j'a vu ta review ? "C'est qui lui ?" XD après je me suis débrouillée pour savoir qui c'est (merci wikipedia) mais vu que je le connaissait pas trop je vais prendre un que tu ma demandée au départ même si il a déjà été fais part quelqu'un d'autre. Je te laisse voir qui c'est ! Bonne lecture ^^ !

 **HalmaAce :** De rien ! Je trouve que je l'es bien réussi en plus ! (la modestie incarnée XD) Je te laisse voir celui là, bonne lecture ^^ !

 **Ic'ilver :** XD ouais, je te laisse lire celui-ci, bonne lecture ^^ !

 **Lunaro :** Super un nouveau, bienvenu à toi ^^ ! Kuzan, Garp et borsalino étaient prévu, mais c'est à dire que les listes comme ça ne devrai pas avoir de scène en plus (comme les pauvres soldats et l'auteur que je met avec !) Et du coup le faire en fonction de l'histoire ça serais peux être un peu compliqué, mais je peux toujours essayer de mettre des repères dans le temps pour mes prochaines listes ! Bon bref, bonne lecture !

Avis aux lecteurs : On a passé les 10 reviews, ça fais vraiment plaisir ^^ ! Pour fêter ça, 10 numéros de plus dans la liste !

* * *

 **Ce que Luffy ne doit pas faire**

 _L'auteur s'ennuyait à mourir, comme toujours... Elle bailla en regarda l'horloge, elle affichait 18h34. Elle pris son ordinateur pour lire des Fanfictions One Piece. Elle fit un petit tour sur son compte._

\- Un "ce que ne doit pas faire" sur Momonga ? C'est qui... Ah oui ! C'est un mec de la marine ! Bon... y en a pas un autre plus simple ? Bon je peux faire Luffy même si d'autres auteurs l'ont déjà fait... Bon aller c'est parti !

* * *

\- Bon Tori, faudra vraiment que tu te décide à sortir de ce placard...

\- Mais t'a vraiment envie de mourir, Yas' !

\- Mais non... Aller viens on va manger ! J'ai trop faim...

\- Tss... ok mais moi après je reviens !

\- Trouillard !

 _Les deux hommes allèrent dans le self de la base. Il arrivèrent et prirent une table._

\- Bon c'est à moi ! Déclara Yas'.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah à faire une liste !

\- Quoi ?! Encore ?! S'exclama Tori'.

\- Rahh ça va... Aller choisi quelqu'un !

\- Hum... Très bien, ça sera... Continu-t-il en lui chuchotant la fin dans l'oreille.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est trop dur ! Nan change, là c'est impossible !

\- Tu m'a bien choisi Doflamingo, alors maintenant tu fait avec et tu lui envois !

\- Tss... bon ok... Fit Yas' en déglutissant.

Quelques jours plus tard quelque part dans le nouveau monde...

 _Un martin-facteur arriva devant l'homme élastique qui était assit sur le devant du bateau._

\- Tiens, tu veux quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

 _Il farfouilla dans sa sacoche avec son bec. Luffy regarda l'oiseau quand il se posa sur la tête de lion du navire._

\- Hé c'est ma place ici ! S'énerva la capitaine du bateau.

 _Le martin-facteur poussa un petit cris de colère en le regardant avec les gros yeux. Il lui donna la lettre en se posant plus loin vers la navigatrice pour lui vendre le journal._

\- Hum ? c'est quoi ça ? Se demanda l'homme au chapeau de paille en ouvrant la lettre.

 _Bonjour mugiwara, tiens petit cadeau, respecte bien ces consignes hein !_

 _1) Déjà, arrête de piquer dans la réserve pendant la nuit !_

 _2) Sanji le sait très bien !_

 _3) Ni dans les assiettes d'ailleurs..._

 _4) Arrête aussi de prendre des airs débiles à chaque fois qu'on te pose une question._

 _5) On dirait une bananes ou un idiot fini..._

 _6) Ce qui est pas complètement faux..._

 _7) En tout cas, même si ça nous fait marrer, arrête._

 _8) Evite aussi de demander à tout le monde de rejoindre ton équipage._

 _9) Même aux bananes._

 _10) Nous on a du mal à recruter après !_

 _11) C'est déjà difficile de vous choper toi et ton équipage._

 _12) Arrête de décrocher à l'escargophone en disant "Allô ici Monkey D Luffy, celui qui deviendra le roi des pirates !"_

 _13) Nan sérieux, au moins change de disque ! Tu pourrai aussi dire, je sais pas "Allô ici Monkey D L **a** ffy celle qui deviendra la reine des bananes !_

 _14) Ouais c'est bien ça !_

 _15) Dès que tu arrive sur une île, arrête de te perdre !_

 _16) Tiens fait passer le message à Zoro !_

 _17) Arrête de donner des surnom comme "tête de marron" ou "tête de glaçon"_

 _18) Non, tu peux dira par exemple hum... Banane flambée !_

* * *

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai à faire des remarques sur les bananes dans cette listes... Se demanda l'auteur.

* * *

 _19) Arrête aussi de dire "j'ai faimmmm" toute les cinq minutes !_

 _20) Non là aussi change de disque tu peux dire, je sais pas..."j'aime les poireauuuux"_

 _21) Ouais c'est bien ça !_

 _22) Ne fais pas de concours de celui qui dégommera le plus de soldats avec Zoro et Sanji._

 _23) On a VRAIMENT du mal à recruter..._

 _24) On ne vole pas les mandarines de Nami_

 _25) Oui des mandarines..._

\- Des mandarines ?

 _26) Non, c'est pas des abricots..._

\- Quoi ?!

 _27) Une dernière chose..._

 _28) Ce message s'auto détruira dans trois..._

 _29) deux..._

 _30) Un..._

 _Luffy ne compris pas tout de suite. La lettre explosa d'un coup et se pris une grande bouffée de fumée noir. Il toussota._

\- C'était quoi ça ?!

\- Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Lui demanda Ussop depuis le pont.

\- Nan, c'était une lettre bizarre... Répondit-il.

\- Une lettre ? Ça disait quoi ? Continua le canonnier.

\- Euh bah je sais pas ç-ça a exploser...

\- Hum ...?

\- À TABLE ! Cria Sanji.

\- Ouais !

Les deux hommes allèrent rapidement dans la cuisine.

\- Au fait Nami, c'est bien des abricots sur tes arbres dehors ? Termina le capitaine.

Nami le regardait, désespéré.

* * *

\- Fin ! Fini l'auteur.

* * *

 **Voila, bon pour celui ci je n'avais pas trop d'idées car je ne voulait pas qu'on me dise que je recopiais et il y avait pas mal de mes idées dans d'autres listes d'autres auteurs... M'enfin ! N'oublier pas de m'en proposer d'autres ^^ ! (Pas déjà fais si possible !) Aller à la prochaiiiine ; )**


	6. Ce que Ace ne doit pas faire

Salut à touuus ! Je vous ai fais une nouvelle liste ^^ sur quelqu'un que vous m'avez pas mal demandé ! donc je me suis dis "mmm... Mouais bon ok !"

Alors c'est partiii !

Euh, non c'est pas parti : Réponses aux reviews ^^ ! :

 **Nala Fireight :** De rien pour ta commande ^^ ! Oui et il y a aussi la phobie des bananes ! (la chanteuse Louane est bananophobe !) Bonne lecture !

 **Arya39 :** Je rêve ou tu est avec du monde quand tu lit mes textes ? Ace, Lu, Allen, Harry, Sabo et Traf. Ça me fais plaisir ^^ ! Et sache que tu n'est pas obligée de te planquer dans un placard pour ne pas bruler vif ! Je ne trucide pas mes lecteurs ^^ ! Je vais voir pour les perso que tu m'a proposer ! Aller je te laisse lire, bonne lecture ^^ !

 **HalmaAce :** Ah oui sut ! J'ai pas parlé des mecs qui a battu ! J'y ai pas pensé… Bah j'y penserais la prochaine fois (- ; Bonne lecture ! (P.s Joyeux anniv' Barbe Blanche xD !)

 **lolivamp :** Je vois pas qui sais Sadi je vais essayer de me renseigner ! En attendant le prochain perso ça sera pas elle, sorry ! Sinon, bonne lecture !

 **Ic'ilver :** Mdr ouais XD Bonne lecture !

Bref c'et partiii !

... Non c'est pas parti car je me suis rendu compte que depuis le début j'oublie un truc :

Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas !

Là c'est vraiment parti ^^

* * *

 **Ce que Ace ne doit pas faire**

 _L'auteur regardais l'heure, 18h24. Parfais le temps pour une petite liste ! Elle mis son ordinateur sur ses genoux et commença à écrire._

\- Maintenant, à ton tour de t'en prendre dans la face... Portgas D Ace !

* * *

 _Yas' traversait les couloirs de la base de la marine, il s'arrêta devant un placard._

\- Tori', pourquoi tu reste encore ici ? Doflamingo est parti après avoir détruit la moitié de la base et _jouer_ avec nos camarades... Commença Yas' en ouvrant la porte.

\- ...et Lucci ?

\- Il est pas venu... et je venais te chercher pou... Commença Yas'

\- Ah non ! Pas cette fois ! Si c'est pour faire une liste non merci !

\- Rooohhh ça va, je t'es trouvé quelqu'un de facile !

\- Qui ?

\- Je te le dis si tu accepte ! Lui dit Yas' mesquins.

\- Bon ok, si c'est facile...

\- Ça sera... Lui chuchotait Yas'

\- ... Quoi ?! Jamais !

\- Tu a dis oui, c'est trop tard !

Tori déglutit.

 _Je suis dans la merde..._ pensa-t-il.

* * *

 _Ace se cachait encore une fois de l'ananas du poulailler*1. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher ainsi que des cris._

\- ACE JE VAIS TE CHOPER !

 _Il compris tout de suite qu'il devait partir. VITE ! Il courait sur le pont quand un martin-facteur l'arrêta. Sans réfléchir il sauta sur le toit de la salle de navigation et s'assit._

 _-_ Je serais tranquille pour une petite minute. Pfiou !

 _Le martin facteur lui donna cinq lettres, il les ouvris une par une._ (nda : imaginer bien Ace recevoir ça :)

 _-_ Facture d'électricité, Paiement d'abonnement à la chaine "reine du shoping", paiement de plants de noix de coco et paiement de cours de dessin de l'âne tro tro... Attend quoi ?! Ahhh mais c'est pour Marco ça ! Bon et la dernière ? Se demanda-t-il en ouvrant la dernière lettre.

 _Salut Portgas D Ace ! On t'a fais une petite liste, suis biens les consigne hein ! Surtout la 24. _

_1) Déjà, arrête tout de suite de piquer dans la réserve pendant la nuit !_

 _2) On sait très bien que ton frère fait pareil mais ne prend pas exemple sur lui !_

 _3) NON SURTOUT PAS !_

 _4) JAMAIS !_

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est qui qui m'a envoyer ça ?

 _"Anonymous"_

\- Hum ? Bon...

 _5) En plus ça te fait dormir dans la journée et il faut toujours que ça tombe quand tu mange..._

 _6) Bien sur, les crises narcoleptiques c'est pas ta faute !_

 _7) Mais oui bien sur ! C'est la faute du lutin qui t'a mis du somnifère dans ton assiette peux être ?_

\- Bah pt'être... Confirma Ace.

 _8) Ne pas aller poursuivre les pommes..._

* * *

\- Oh non ! La dernière fois c'était les bananes, je vais quand même pas passer aux pommes ?! S'énerva l'auteur.

* * *

 _9) Ne pas poursuivre les traitres qui ont été méchants avec leurs copains salade de fruit !_

 _10) Non, mauvaise idées p'tit Ace !_

 _11) Va plutôt imiter des poules sur le pont !_

 _12) Histoire qu'on rigole un peu !_

\- Quoi ? Des poules ? Se demanda-t-il.

 _13) Arrête aussi d'aller voler la clé de la réserve de nourriture !_

 _14) Oui, on sait très bien que c'est là que tu cache ton doudou de Tchoupi mais faut vraiment que tu arrive à t'en passer !_

\- Qu...? _Mais comment ils savent ça ?_ Pensa-t-il.

 _15) Arrête de te prendre pour un phénix et sauter comme un poulet qui c'est pas voler à l'eau !_

 _16) C'est le boulot de Marco ça..._

 _17) Non, on te l'a dit, fais plutôt la poule !_

 _18) Arrête d'utiliser ton fruit du démon pour faire cuir la nourriture !_

 _19) **(** Ça te donne un air vraiment con quand tu l'a fait cramée **)** Un fruit du démon ne sers pas à ça !_

 _21) **(** Vraiment con... **)** Ça sers pas à ça, vraiment !_

 _22) Arrête d'appeler Marco "l'ananas" !_

 _23) Même si il y ressemble un peu..._

 _24) **(** voir beaucoup... **)** Jette le à l'eau plutôt, c'est plus marrant !_

 _25) Sur ce, salut !_

\- Hum ?

 _Ace regarda fixement la lettre jusqu'à ce qu'elle commença à bruler toute seule en faisant une fumée noir dans la face du briquet sur pattes._

\- Pouha ! Toussota-t-il. Mais c'était quoi ce truc ?!

\- ACE JE VAIS TE CHOPPER ! Tonna Marco en volant dans sa direction sous sa forme hybride.

\- Merde...

 _Il sauta du toit et commença à courir. Il devait courir, vite ! VITE !_

* * *

\- Hé hé... Désoler, briquet sur pattes ! Termine l'auteur.

 _Elle ferma son ordinateur._

* * *

*1 : C'est Marco XD pour plus d'information, rdv sur mon profil ou j'ai marquer tout les surnoms que je donne aux persos One Piece ^^ !

 **Voila ^^ Je sais que vous l'attendiez celui-là ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Le prochain personnage est déjà prévu ! Mais vous pouvez me proposer des persos hein ! je les ferait après le prochain ^^ ! Aller à la prochaine !**


	7. Ce que Sabo ne doit pas faire

Reee ! c'est moi ^^ (nan sans dec...) Plus de 20 reviews ! *va chialer* Mer...merc... MERCI ! Bon sinon, je pense que vous savez qui sera la cible cette fois non ? Un petit un indice : "Il complète le trio" Bon je pense que c'était un gros indice ! Mais bon pas grave... D'ailleurs, cette liste sera envoyer quand Sabo aura retrouvé la mémoire, un peu avant d'aller à dressrosa ! Voila pour la période (je crois que j'ai dit qui c'est mais c'est pas grave...) Aller, réponses aux reviews ! :

 **Ic'lver** : Merci encore pour ton aide ^^ Bonne lecture !

 **Arya39** : Ha ha, Ace fait toi une raison c'est Lu' le grand frère XD *va se planquer dans un placard pour ne pas se faire chatouiller vive* Vous me passer du pop corn svp ? Et un paquet de caramel aussi, on sait jamais XD *se tourne vers Sabo, Lu' Allen, Harry Traf et Arya39* Bonne lecture vous autres, je vous préviendrais en MP pour *chuchote* Roger, et désoler d'avance Sabo x) !

 **HalmaAce :** Oui il a intérêt à courir vite (X et de rien ^^ ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, toujours pas T-T !

* * *

 **Ce que Sabo ne doit pas faire**

 _L'auteur bailla._

\- 20h55, j'ai le temps pour une petite liste ! Déclara l'auteur.

 _Elle attrapa son ordinateur._

\- Il faut compléter le trio alors... désolée Sabo !

* * *

\- Je suis sur qu'il va venir et qu'il va me tuer ! S'inquiéta Tori'.

\- Mais nonn ! Aller, je fais qui ?

\- Mais t'es vraiment taré... bon, je t'en fais un difficile ! Tu m'a arnaqué la dernière fois !

\- Difficile... Avec toi difficile ça serais faire la liste à un pigeon alors je m'inquiète pas trop ! L'informe Yas' pas très convaincu.

\- Et bien... tu fera...Commença Tori'.

\- ... hum ? Lui ? Bon d'accord !

\- Ça t'inquiète pas ?

\- Non pas trop, ha ha ! Rit Yas'. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est comment il va la recevoir...

\- Les martin facteur devrais le savoir !

\- Mouais on verra bien ! Fini Yas' avec un sourire idiot.

 _Tori' soupira._

Quelque jour plus tard, à Baltigo...

\- Commandant ! Tu avez reçu du courrier ! Prévenu l'un des membre de l'armée révolutionnaire en lui la tendant.

\- Quoi ? Une lettre ? Se demanda Sabo en la prenant.

\- Bah ouvre la ! Le pressa Koala.

 _Sabo ouvra la lettre._

 _Bonjour, Sabo le révolutionnaire, on ta fais une p'tite liste des chose à ne pas faire, lit jusqu'au bout et suit les toutes !_

 _1) Déjà, Arrête de crier comme une gamine quand tu voit une araignée et de faire croire après que c'était une sonnerie d'escargophone !_

 _Sabo fit une tête déconfite. Comment il savaient ? C'est qui ces gens ?!_

 _"Anonymous"_

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Lui demanda Koala.

\- Euh... R-Rien rien ! Laisse tomber ! Répondit Sabo en se tournant pour ne pas que Koala ne puisse la lire.

 _Il continua quand même de lire._

 _2) Laisse aussi tomber la peluche licorne rose que tu planque dans ta chambre !_

 _3) Vraiment..._

 _4) Parce que si Koala tombe dessus t'es mal..._

 _5) VRAIMENT mal !_

 _-_ Aller montre moi ! Demanda Koala en essayant de voir la trace écrite par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

\- Non, et puis y a rien du tout ! Répondit Sabo en déglutissant.

 _Il se tourna encore une fois._

 _6) Sinon, toi aussi, arrête de piquer dans la réserve !_

 _7) Vous suivez vraiment l'exemple de Luffy c'est pas possible ça..._

 _8) Bon laissez tomber, avouez le, il est plus mature que vous et donc vous suivez son exemple !_

 _9) Ç'est bon c'est lui le grand frère !_

 _10) Et toi t'es le plus petit frère ^^ !_

 _11) Ou petit **e** sœur..._

 _12) Sinon, évite de toujours dire à Koala que tu doit voir Dragon alors que c'est juste pour vérifier que personne ta volé TA PUT#AIN DE LICORNE EN PELUCHE !_

 _13) Elle est nul en plus..._

 _14) A la limite tu mettrais le nœud rose fluo que ta acheté sur le bon coin l'autre jour ça passerait..._

 _15) MAIS SINON C'EST NUL !_

 _1_ _6) Arrête aussi de chanter la musique "Barbie Girl" dans ta chambre !_

 _17) C'est juste ridicule !_

 _18) En plus, c'est bien les murs insonorisé mais c'est pas une raison pour chanter n'importe quoi !_

 _19) Tu fera moins le malin quand Koala te surprendra à chanter des truc comme ça !_

 _20) Enfin... moins l **a** malin **e** !_

 _21) Au fait... Ne bois plus jamais..._

 _22) PLUS JAMAIS PIGÉ ?!_

 _23) Nan parce que la dernière fois que tu a été bourré t'a quand même presque bouffer la tuyauterie de la base..._

 _24) Nan mais franchement, t'es le seconde de l'armée révolutionnaire, sois un peu plus responsable !_

 _25) Enfin, second **e**..._

 _-_ Hé c'est pas gentil ça ! Se plaignit Sabo.

 _26) Sinon, désabonne toi immédiatement à la chaine des bisounours !_

 _27) C'est pas parce que ADORE ça que tu doit t'abonner..._

 _28) Puis ta déjà la licorne, ça te suffis pas ?_

 _29) Bon, tu nous énerve là..._

 _30) Aller, salut !_

 _La lettre commença à fumer puis elle se "désintégra" en laissant un fumée noir derrière elle. Sabo s'écarta en toussant un peu._

 _-_ Mais c'était quoi ? S'impatienta Koala.

\- L-Laisse tomber !

\- Bon d'accord... Bon sinon... Commença-t-elle.

\- Commandant ! Dragon veux te voir, on a une nouvelle mission !

\- Ok j'arrive !

* * *

\- Hé hé... Désolée ! Termine l'auteur en rangeant son ordinateur.

* * *

 **Voila, j'espère que ça vous plais encore ^^ Aller à la prochaine !**


	8. Ce que Roger ne doit pas faire

Saluuuut ! c'est re moi ^^ (nan sans dec XD) cette fois le contexte sera un peu différent vu la personne que je m'apprête a faire souffrir XD nos deux petits soldats Tori et Yas' ne seront pas là pour cette liste ! Ça sera 100/100 anonyme on sais pas qui sait X) ! Bon aller je vous laisse voir ça mais avant, réponses aux reviews ^^ :

 **Ic'liver** : Grave X) mais le pauvre il aurais rien compris à sa vie XD

 **Arya39** : A ouais ? Et le nœud rose fluo que ta acheter sur le bon coin l'autre jour ? XD par contre y a un truc qui n'est que...MENSONGE ! Tu est bien la petite sœur de ASL ce qui donne : Grand frère : Lu', Petit frère : Ace, Petite sœur : TOI ! Point. Au fait, vous avez pas répondu à mon MP T-T bon pas grave... Ah et Traffy ! Ne fais pas trop le malin tu est prévu à recevoir une liste XD ! Bon et...pour vous résumer la situation... Planquez vous ! VITE ! Arya, envois un paquet de caramel à Ace et planque toi avec les autres, VITE !

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas... Malheureusement T-T !

* * *

 _ **Ce que Roger ne doit pas faire**_

 _L'auteur attrapa son ordinateur, elle savait enfin qui faire !_

\- Aller, c'est reparti !

* * *

Quelque par dans le nouveau monde...

 _Un martin-facteur s'approcha du capitaine du navire. Il lui donna une lettre. Il s'envola un peu plus loin sur le navire pour vendre le journal._

\- Hum ? Se demanda-t-il.

 _Il ouvrit la lettre._

 _Salut Gol D Roger ! Voila une liste des choses à faire et à ne pas faire, lis jusqu'au bout hein !_

 _1) Déjà, on va mettre les choses aux clairs, arrêter... de tous... PIQUER DANS LES RESERVES !_

 _2) FAIS PAS LE MALIN AVEC NOUS, ON SAIT QUE C'EST TOI QUI A BOUFFÉ LES POIREAUX BIO DE LA CANTINE !_

 _3) Donc arrête !_

 _4) En plus ton fils a hérité de ça..._

 _5) Et il est encore pire que toi -"_

 _6) Bon sinon... va tout de suite dire à Rayleigh que c'est toi qui a volé son cartable de dora..._

 _7) Surtout que toi t'en a pas vraiment besoin..._

 _8) Toi c'est juste pour mettre 1 livre..._

 _9) Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que ta oublier ?_

 _10) Mais si, le livre "comment draguer une fille au super U"_

 _11) D'ailleurs oublie ce livre..._

 _12) Nan parce que vu comment tu t'es pris un râteau avec la caissière c'est pas la peine de le réutiliser !_

 _13) Brûle le c'est mieux._

 _14) Ou alors donne le à Baggy_

 _15) Il en a vraiment besoin !_

 _16) VRAIMENT !_

 _17) Ou donne le peut-être à Crocus..._

 _18) Ne nous fait pas de faut espoirs en nous disant que le One Piece est de l'argent alors que quand on va le trouvé ça sera tes anciennes cartes pokemon..._

 _19) Bon si il y a Mewtwo Ex dans le tas on te pardonne !_

 _20) Bon sinon... va falloir arrêter de jouer à 1,2,3 soleil avec Barbe Blanche et Shiki en secret !_

 _21) On le sait tous !_

 _22) Laisse tomber Tsuru aussi !_

 _23) Sinon tu va encore te prendre un râteau..._

 _24) Bon aller, on va y aller nous..._

 _25) Alors a+ !_

 _Roger éclata de rire. Il pris cela à la rigolade._

\- Capitaine, qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? Demanda un de ses hommes.

\- C'est rien, des petit joueurs qui s'amusent à envoyer des lettres. Répondit-il en jetant le morceau de papier à la mer.

* * *

\- Désolée ! T'étais pas facile toi ! Bon je vais attendre les demandes et faire de nouvelles listes ! Termine l'auteur.

* * *

 **Voilaaa ! Il piquent tous dans les réserve c'est pas possible XD C'est peux être génétique... si ça se trouve Dragon aussi piquent dans les réserve XD Aller à la prochaine ^^ !**


	9. Ce que Trafalgar Law ne doit pas faire

Re tlm ^^ c'est moiii (sans dec...) voila un nouveau "Ce que ne doit pas faire" celui là sera sur un certain chirurgien ;-) Aller réponses aux reviews ! :

 **Ic'ilver :** PEUX ÊTRE UN JOUR ! (ou pas XD) Bonne lecture ^^ !

 **Arya39 :** T'a tout pris avec Ace, pas de bol ;-; et Lu' ... C'EST PAS DES CARTES POKEMONS c'était juste pour la liste, donc je n'est rien dévoilée, je suis innocente ! Et pour les D j'en ai deux de prévu avant Dragon et Rouge, y a celui-ci (P.S : désoler Traf XD) et un autre. Mais après oui si tu veux ;-) ! (Re-P.S : Naho c'est un OC créer par moi ^^(sans dec)) Bon aller, bonne lecture ^^ !

Disclaimer : *chante* One Pieeeece ne m'appartiennnt paaaaas !

* * *

 **Ce que Trafalgar Law ne doit pas faire**

 _L'auteur ouvra son ordinateur, elle avais eu une nouvelle idée. Elle commença à écrire._

* * *

\- Aller Tori, s'teuplais ! Y a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon ! Le suppliais Yas'.

\- Non pas encore, cette fois je ne dirais plus rien.

\- Mais allez !

\- Non !

Pendant que les deux soldats se chamaillaient pour faire une nouvelle liste, quelque par dans le nouveau monde...

\- Allez Burgess, on s'en va. Ordonna Barbe Noir.

\- Hé hé... c'est un escargophone de grande valeur ! On l'a enfin ! La rumeur est vrai ?

\- J'en sais rien on verra bien zeahaha ! Rit Barbe Noir.

 _En effet, il existe un escargophone permettant d'appeler n'importe qui, que se soit un mort ou même quelqu'un d'une autre dimension..._

Retour sur nos deux marine...

\- Ton dessert pendant 2 mois on est d'accord ? Demandais Tori.

\- Tu coûte cher... mais d'accord ! Répondit Yas'.

 _Il envoyais la liste à la victime._

Sous l'océan... (NDA : Sous l'océannnn ! #LaPetiteSirèneXD)

\- Capitaine, vous avez reçu un courrier ! Un Aqua-facteur vient de nous la livré. L'informe l'ours blanc en lui donnant la lettre.

 _Le capitaine prit la lettre._

 _"Anonymous"_

 _Il soupira mais l'ouvrit quand même._

 _Bonjour Trafalgar, on t'a fais une liste des choses à faire et à ne pas faire, lit jusqu'au bout hein !_

 _1) Déjà, arrête d'être toujours aussi flippant !_

 _2) En découpant des pauvres petits soldat de la marine par exemple..._

 _3) Où en faisant des rires flippants avec un scalpel à la main pendant que tu fais une opération !_

 _4) Parce qu'on dirait vraiment un taré psychopathe !_

 _5) Ce qui n'est pas complètement faux..._

 _6) Arrête de ta balader tout seul dans les rues de Sabondy !_

 _7) Car immature et... Gamin comme tu est, c'est dangereux._

 _8) 'Fin, Gamine..._

 _9) Bah oui, petite fillette Law peux se faire attaquer !_

 _10) Par fillette Kidd par exemple !_

 _11) Arrête d'envoyer des messages secret à Bonney_

 _12) Premièrement, elle t'aime pas_

 _13) Et deuxièmement elles les brûlent..._

 _14) On a un livre à te conseiller tiens !_

 _15) Il est précieux, il a appartenu à Gol D Roger !_

 _16) Ça s'appelle "comment draguer au Super U"_

 _17) Dans la même collection y a "guide de drague pour les nuls" tu devrais l'acheter !_

 _18) Tu le prêtera à Sachi et Panguins aussi..._

 _19) Sinon, arrête d'utiliser Bepo comme coussin_

 _20) Ou alors prête le nous..._

 _21) N'embête pas Kidd !_

 _22) Il t'a rien fais !_

 _23) Avoue quand tu dit : "ne me donne pas d'ordres" ça te contrarit juste parce que c'est pas ta mouman adorée qui te demande quelque chose !_

 _24) N'échange plus JAMAIS l'âme de Kaidou avec celle de Mamie kokoro_

 _25) La dernière fois elle a fahit mourir..._

 _26) Pas besoin de cacher que tu joue à la poupée avec Hawkins_

 _27) Mais si ! Ta collec de poupées des Winx !_

 _28) Oui, la collec qui est dans ton placard à 8 cadenas_

 _29) Tu t'en souviens pas ?_

 _30) Oh et puis t'es chiant à la fin, nous on s'en va !_

 _Il regarda fixement la lettre et la déchira._

* * *

 _L'auteur referma son ordinateur. Son téléphone vibra, "appel manqué : numéro masqué"_

 _-_ Bon, ça rappellera...

* * *

 **Alors, c'est quoi ce numéro masqué ? XD vous verrez au chapitre 10 ! J'espère que ça vous plais toujours, aller à la prochaine !**


	10. Ce que Teach ne doit pas faire

Reee c'est moiiiii (sans dec...) Aller, c'est partie pour un nouveau "Ce que ne doit pas faire" ! Mais avant, réponses aux reviews ^^ ! :

 **Ic'lver :** Ouais chaud XD mdr !

 **Arya39 :** _Je suis pas sur que ma liste soit assez honteuse pour une personne comme Teach mais j'ai fais de mon mieux ! Au fait... j'ai rien fais Traf me coupe paaaas ! Juste, je devrais pas courir très loin là ?_

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, il n'appartient à Maître Oda !

 **/! \ spoiler si vous n'avez pas lus les scans !**

* * *

 **Ce que Teach ne doit pas faire**

\- Je me demande bien qui c'était cet appel masqué... Bon et puis pas grave, peux être des malin qui s'amusent... Bon aller ! Nouvelle liste ! Déclara l'auteur.

 _Elle pris son ordinateur._

* * *

\- Aller, à moi ! Dit Yas'.

\- Bon ok, il faut bien que je me prête au jeu... Décida Tori.

\- Bah enfin ! Bon alors je fais qui ?

\- Je sais... un dur !

\- Bon ok, alors qui ?

 _Tori lui dit la prochaine victime, Yas' déglutit._

\- Hyper dur...

 _Quelque par dans le nouveau monde..._

 _-_ Capitaine ! Un martin-facteur vous à livré une lettre ! L'informe l'un se ses hommes.

\- Quel lettre ?

\- Elle est ici. Continu-t-il en lui la tendant.

 _Barbe Noir pris la lettre et l'ouvrit._

 _Salut Bebar Noir ! On t'a fais une liste de chose à ne pas faire ! Lit jusqu'au bout hein !_

\- De plus en plus de pirates célèbres reçoivent de mystérieuse lettre anonyme qu'il leur dise ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire... Vous en avez reçu une capitaine ?

\- Ouais apparemment...

 _L'homme repartie en laissant le capitaine pour ne pas le déranger pendant sa lecture._

 _1) Déjà, arrête de te prendre pour le boss !_

 _2) parce que t'es vraiment une merde..._

 _3) Voir grosse merde..._

 _4) Voir très grosse merde..._

 _5) Ne vole pas les fruits du démon des autres !_

 _6) Ne mange pas les croquettes du chien_

 _7) Tu sais que sa te donne mauvaise haleine !_

 _8) 'fin remarque, pas besoin des croquettes avec toi..._

 _9) N'oublit pas le tutu rose quand tu va à tes cours de danse !_

 _10) N'abuse pas de l'alcool !_

 _11) Sinon tu va finir comme la dernière fois à essayer de bouffer une raquette de tennis..._

 _12) Faut te calmer un peu mec, t'es pas Wapol !_

 _13) Même si t'es aussi moche et dégueulasse que lui..._

 _14) Et on dit pas ça pour que tu vol son fruit du démon hein !_

 _15) Non, vol la dernière figurine des Petshop que t'a pas !_

 _16) Il t'en manque une seule !_

 _17) Tu va l'avoir petite fille Barbe Noir, courage !_

 _18) Sinon, tu peux avouer que tu a une montre Flic-Flac !_

 _19) Ça sers à rien de le caché et en plus tu reste moche avec donc ça change rien..._

 _20) N'envoie pas Burgess détruire la base des révolutionnaires juste parce que tu veux absolument la peluche licorne que Sabo garde dans sa chambre !_

 _21) En plus je crois qu'il y tient..._

 _22) Arrête de demander à quelqu'un d'aller à la vigie du navire pour vérifier si il n'y a pas de bateau de la marine alors que c'est juste parce que tu à peur d'aller seul sur le pont._

 _23) Petite fille Barbe Noir a peur du noir (x !_

 _24) Arrête d'envoyer des messages secrets à Perona !_

 _25) Elle fait exploser tes lettres..._

 _26) On a un super livre à te conseiller !_

 _27) Ça s'appelle : "Comment un connard doit-il laissé tomber une fille ?"_

 _28) Achète-le, vraiment..._

 _29) sin..._

\- Burgess ! Appela Barbe Noir.

\- Oui capitaine ? Répondit-il en franchissant la porte de la pièce.

\- Donne moi l'escargophone qu'on a trouvé l'autre jour, je vais appeler l'auteur de cette lettre... Ordonna-t-il en souriant.

* * *

 _L'auteur ayant fini sa liste, était allongée dans son canapé, elle s'ennuyait à mourir... elle regarda l'heure. 19h54. Son ventre gargouilla, elle regarda ensuite la vaisselle non-lavée sur l'évier._

\- ok, Pizza.

 _Elle allait prendre son téléphone portable pour les appeler quand celui-ci commença à vibrer._

 _"Numéro masqué_ "

\- Encore des rigolos qui s'amusent, bon aller je vais jouer le jeu ! Se dit-elle.

 _Elle décrocha._

\- Allo ?

* * *

 **Ah ah, si vous voulez voir l'appel (qui sera probablement une double ridiculisation XD) je vais le mettre en nouvelle story ! Si vous voulez allez voir, aucun problème ^^ il sera posté probablement en même temps que le prochain "ce que ne doit pas faire" Aller, à la prochaine !**


	11. Un appel mysterieux

Saluuut ! Alors voila l'appel ou plutôt voila le manque de respect suprême XD, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! C'est la suite de "ce que Barbe Noir ne doit pas faire" ! Sinon, l'adresse ou autre qui sera dites dans la discussion sont fausse hein ! Allez je vous laisse lire, on se vois en bas ;-)

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 **lc'lver :** Pour les Spoilers j'ai prévenu ! Tu peux aller vérifier ! Bonne lecture !

 **Arya39 :** T'es malade ? Ne me dit pas que c'est Trafalgar qui t'a empoisonné avant de partir ?! Grr... si c'est ça il va m'entendre ! Bon sinon voila une double dose d'irrespect envers Teach XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un appel mystérieux**

PRCÉDÉMENT :

 _L'auteur décrocha._

 _\- Allo ?_

* * *

\- Zeahahaha... alors c'est toi qui envois des lettres aux pirates les plus puissants du Nouveau monde...

Elle reconnu immédiatement la voix de Teach, c'est peut-être le doubleur...

\- Ouais allo, t'es qui ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu me reconnais pas ? Continua Barbe Noir.

\- Bah, ta voix me fais penser à Gérard Boucaron, un doubleur d'anime mais sinon je te connais pas...

\- Zeaha... Bon, et toi t'es qui pour envoyer toutes ces listes ? Un soldat de la marine ?

\- Euh... Bah non...

 _"Ce gamin veux vraiment jouer ? Eh bas je vais faire comme si c'était le vrai !"_ Se dit l'auteur en ignorant la personne au téléphone.

\- Barbe Noir ça ne te dit rien ? Continua-t-il.

 _"Désolée gamin..."_

 _-_ Si, Barbe Noir c'est le gros connard et le plus gros traître du monde pourquoi ?

\- Et toi qui est-tu pour me parler comme ça ?

\- Quelqu'un, ça te regarde pas espèce de gros plein de soupe !

\- Zehaa... Tu ne veux même pas me dire où tu est ? C'est plutôt lâche de me dire ça à travers un escargphone ! L'informe Teach.

\- Et c'est toi qui me donne des leçons ? Tu me m'a même pas demander... j'habite à Marseille.

\- Laffitte ! Tu connais un île qui s'appelle Marseille ? Demanda Barbe Noir.

\- Vous pouvez pas connaître ! Allez bouffer vos croquettes pour chiens et laissez tomber l'idée de me trouver, bande de bouffons !

 _Elle entendit un grognement et un bruit de... d'écrasement..._

\- Bah alors, t'a cassé la table de ta collec' de Petshops ?

\- Ferme la ! Tonna Barbe Noir.

\- C'est marrant, t'a le même caractère que le vrai !

Barbe Noir rigola à l'autre bout du fil, l'auteur avait bien l'attention de le faire péter un câble ! L'insulté ? Déjà fais... Hummm... Ah oui !

\- Zeahaha... Je...

\- J'espère que tu va souffrir, et que tu va mal dormir pendant ce temps j'vais écrire POUR DEMAIN L'AVENIIIIIIIIR ! Chanta l'auteur. Hein quoi ? Nan mais c'est que j'écoute la radio là donc je t'écoute pas.

Barbe Noir grogna en serrant le poing.

\- Ouais bon, désolée bande de couillons mais j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Aller salut ! Fit l'auteur en lui raccrochant au nez.

RIP le respect

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimez, on se vois la prochaine fois, Tchouss !**


End file.
